Burning Love For Red Hair
by GorgeousPirate
Summary: After their mothers death sisters Keiko and Kiyomi look everywhere for their father Shanks all they have to go on his wanted poster. What happens when they run into a certain boy with a straw hat? LuffyxOC ZoroxOC Lemons in chapters
1. Chapter 1 His touch

"Iris! Iris!" said a voice a young women with long blonde hair with the most amazing blue eyes turned to see her friend running towards her

"what is it Mai can't you see that I am working" Iris said picking up someone's plate. Iris K Lime was one the most beautiful women in Shin village she worked at a small bar most of the time the people came to the bar to see her she was truly wonder inside and out. Mai came closer to Iris and whispered in her

"pirates are in Shin" she said pulling back biting her lip in excitement Iris sighed and walked over to the bar

"I don't have time for this Mai" Iris said turning around

"my parents said-"

"Iris when are you going to stop listen to what your parents say" Mai said smirking

"pirates don't stop often at Shin" Mai said tapping her foot a sigh left Iris lips

"my parents are going to kill me" Iris said looking at Mai who smiled

"does that mean your come" Mai said. Iris looked at Mai who was glowing with happiness

"yes Mai I'll come but after work" Iris said pointing her finger at Mai who kept on nodding. Mai soon hugged Iris

"you're the best I'll stop by after you're done" Mai said pulling apart

"I'm so happy" Mai said skipping to the door Iris shook her head a small smile on her face her smile soon faded

"what have I gotten myself into" she whispered

"hey Iris refill please"

"coming Hark" Iris said.

Iris walking out the bar

"Iris" said a Mai as she ran over to Iris

"come on this way" she said grabbing Iris arms and pulling her to the docks

"Mai I can walk" Iris said

"I know but you're a slow walker " Iris sighed but looking up to see the sun going down. As Mai and Iris grew closer to the docks Iris's heart started to race

"Mai I don't know about this" Iris said stopping which made Mai stop and turn around

"don't back out on me now Iris" Mai said crossing her arms Iris looking down

"I'll go but if I can walk on my own" she said.

Mai and Iris stopped in front of the docks Iris looked up at the ship then her eyes traveled down to see a group of men by the ship

'that must be them' she thought

"hey Iris we saw them let's go" Mai whispered as she began to shake

"they look really strong and mean" she mumbled to herself but Iris heard it

"you can go but I'm staying" Iris said as making Mai's eyes go wide.

One of men turned around his eyes soon caught Iris beautiful blue ones a smirk soon came on his face as he began to walk towards her. Iris eyes scanned over him from clothes to the straw hat on his head

"Iris come on" Mai said tugging her arm but it was too late Iris made up her mind.

The man soon stood in front of Iris and Mai

"hello there sweetheart" he said smirking

"aren't you charming" Iris replied making the man's smirk grow.

"And what might your name be" he asked making Mai bite her lip why did she have to pull Iris into this why did they have to be here why did she think this would be fun.

"Iris" she said holding out her hand looking into this man's eyes while doing so

"Shanks" he said grabbing his hand bring it to his lips making Iris smiling

"it's a pleasure Shanks"

"oh the pleasure is all mine"

As the days went on Shanks and Iris where always together with her parents not knowing of course…

Iris leaned on a tree on her lap laid Shanks head his hat on his chest his eyes closed

"Shanks" Iris asked playing with a piece of his red hair

"when do you have to leave" Iris asked fearing for the worst she grew so attached to him just for him to be ripped away

"tomorrow doll at sun rise " he said softly Iris sighed and dropped her finger from his hair

"what's wrong" he said opening his eyes sitting up putting his straw hat on his head

"I guess I always knew you would be going I mean after all you are a pirate" Iris said looking at him

"but you chosen that as your life so why should I stand in your way" Iris said smiling a bit Shanks grabbed Iris face and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Iris couldn't help but moan as he slipped his tongue in her mouth

"Shanks" she moaned as his lips left hers and traveled down her neck...

"Oh Shanks" Iris moaned feeling his hands roam down her body Iris soon felt his member on her thigh. Iris hands went from his chest to her hair taking the straw hat and putting it aside so nothing happened to it

"Shanks" whispered Iris as Shanks pulled away from Iris neck

"I want you Iris…be mine" Shanks whispered making Iris blush

"I want to be your Shanks" she said that was all Shanks needed. Shanks started to unbutton her dress he was in such a rush he messed a couple of buttons but that didn't stop him he ripped the dress off of her to see her undergarments.

Iris pulled Shanks cape off of his shoulders along with his shirt. Her hands roamed his well-built body her hands soon went lower and lower till they reached the top of his pants

"Shanks" whispered Iris as he began to take of the top part of her undergarments leaving her breast exposed to his hungry eyes. Shanks hands went to her breasts massaging them giving them a good squeezing making Iris moan and curl her toes

"Shanks" she moaned buckling her hips making Shanks groan Shanks couldn't wait no more he needed this now he needed Iris now. Shanks hands went to the bottom half of her undergarments and pulled them away. Iris began to kiss Shanks chest her hands roaming down his body once more she couldn't get enough. Her lips soon came to a stop at Shanks pants Iris looked up to see meet Shanks eyes his panting seem to turn her on more. Her hand to Shanks chest pushing him down on the grass with her on top

"Shanks" whispered Iris as she began to take Shanks pants off. His member was exposed to Iris, she couldn't help but look at it this was going to hurt and she knew it but that didn't matter right now. She crawled up towards Shanks to hear him breathing heaving than ever. Iris and Shanks lips soon found each other. Iris began to lower her area to Shanks member

"look at me" Shanks said breaking the kiss Iris nodded as she began to lower more and more until Shanks member was inside of her tears started to well up her eyes

"don't Iris…I don't like to see you cry" Shanks said whipping her tears with his finger. A groan soon left Shanks

"you're so tight" he said throwing his head back. The pain soon faded away and Iris was feeling pleasure she began to pull in and out making both of them moan. Shanks rolled over so Iris was on the bottom with him on top. He began to pull in and out fast making Iris toes curl this feeling ...this moment

"I'm about to come" Iris said throwing her head back in pleasure. A loud moan left her lips as she came Shanks soon fallowing.

"Shanks" Iris yelled sitting up looking around to see she was in her room she looked down to see she was just in her undergarments

"Shanks" whispered Iris blushing thinking what happened in the woods Iris looked up at the window to see the sun rising

"what no it can't be" she said jumping out her bed throwing on one of her dress that was on a chair. She opened her bedroom door running to the door she could hear her father yelling after her.

Iris bare feet hit the hard cold ground as she raced the docks .The time she got there their ship had already left

"I'm to late" she whispered as the wind blew wildly.

A few weeks passed Iris went back to her life before she met Shanks but something would change

"Mother father" Iris said as she walked through the front door

"what is it" her father said looking at her from the table while her mother was in the kitchen

" I have something to say" Iris said sitting across from her father

'I have to tell them about Shanks before someone else does' Iris through

"I met someone" Iris said biting her lip

"that's wonderful! Is he a marine! Is he handsome" Her mother asked walking to the table smiling

"well he is handsome" Iris said playing her finger

"when do we get to meet him" her father said smiling

"he isn't here" Iris said sighing looking at her father and mother

"is he at sea" her father asked Iris nodded

"of course he is at sea he is a marine after all" said her mother smiling

"my baby girl snagged a marine" her mother said smiling

"he's not a marine" Iris said sighing

"but you said he is at sea" father said

"is he a bounty hunter" her mother asked raising an eye brow

"no" Iris said bracing herself for what will happened next

"what is he then" her father asked.

Iris breathed in and out

"he's a pirate" Iris said looking at her parents who just looked at her

"what!" yelled her father banging his hands on the table while her mother bust out crying

"my own daughter in love with a rotten pirate" Iris looked away

"how could you do this to us Iris" her mother said looking at her child

"you know what pirates did to our family" her father yelled standing up

"he's different" Iris said getting up also

"pirates are all the same Iris" her father yelled at her balling his fist

"he's not like the rest" Iris yelled.

Iris's father eyes went wide and raised his hand Iris eyes went wide as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Iris's parents eyes went wide

"you're pregnant" her father said shocked

"a child out of wedlock" her mother said shocked. The shock soon wore off of her father's face anger took over

"get out! You're a disgrace to this family" her father yelled pointing his finger at the door while her mother burst out crying. Iris held her head up high. She turned around walking out the door. As Iris walked down the empty rode alone nowhere to go tears started to fall down her face

"Iris is that you what are you doing out here" Iris turned around to see Hark

"oh Hark" Iris said shaking her head

"come on let's go to my place I'll give you a nice cup of water"


	2. Chapter 2 Just walk away

Two years passed by Iris gave birth to a little girl she named her Keiko meaning blessed child.

Keiko was much like her father in many ways from her red hair to her nose through Keiko and Iris had one thing they shared their eyes the bluest of the blue. Iris never saw or heard from Shanks but that didn't stop her from living her life…

"Thank you so much for watching Keiko" Iris said kissing the top of her daughters head

"your welcome Iris" Mai said smiling

" I can't believe she is one already" Mai said grabbing a teddy bear handing it to Keiko who gladly took it

"time fly's" Iris said smiling watching her child.

"I'll hurry back remember she takes a nap soon" Iris said looking at Mai who nodded

"go she will be fine" Mai said picking Keiko up

"I love you Keiko" Iris said kissing her head and made her way to Mai's front door she soon heard Keiko cry out

"shh Keiko mommy will be back soon" Iris heard Mai say and soon Keiko stopped crying out making Iris smile.

"How are you Hark" Iris said grabbing the older man's hand. Hark had taken Iris and Keiko in till they found a place of their own Iris couldn't thank him enough.

"I'm fine" Hark said smiling Iris started to cry

"thank you Hark for everything" Iris said kissing his hand

"you been like a father to me and a grandfather to Keiko" Iris said smiling

"Keiko such a sweet girl" Hark said smiling

"when Raina passed away she always wanted a daughter…Kiyomi she wanted to name her" Hark said making Iris cry harder

"we never got a chance to have a child" he said closing his eyes as he did a tear fell down his cheek

"Hark" Iris said shaking his hand

"oh Hark" Iris said crying harder.

Iris walked out the doctor's office Hark had passed away how was she going to tell Keiko, her daughter was so attached to him.

"Iris is that you" said a voice Iris's eyes went wide as she turned around shocked to see who stood there

"Shanks" she choked out

"you haven't aged a bit Iris" he said smirking

"what are you doing here" Iris said shocked

"just stopped by to pick up some supplies how have you been" Shanks asked looking at Iris she looked the same from her beautiful face to her amazing eyes

"I have been alright…and you" Iris asked looking into Shanks eyes

"better now" he replied

"where are you headed" he asked

"home" Iris replied

'how am I going to tell him we have a child together' Iris through biting her lip

"do you still live with your parents" Shanks asked Iris shook her head

"how about I walk you home then" Shanks asked making Iris smile

"I would like that" she said.

Iris and Shanks stood in front of her door

"listen Shanks-"

"I haven't stopped thinking about you Iris" Shanks said smiling

"what" Iris said shocked Shanks touched a piece of Iris hair

"I missed you Iris" he said leaning in

"Shanks wait" Iris said putting her hands on his chest stopping him

"hmm" he said breathing in her sent

"when do you have to leave" Iris said she had to know

"tomorrow" he replied

"tomorrow" Iris said looking up into Shanks eyes

"till then let's spend time together" he said kissing her lips Iris almost forgot about his passionate kisses oh how she missed them.

Shanks and Iris pulled apart

"Shanks" whispered Iris

"are you going to invite me in" he asked Iris smiled

"of course I was about too but then you kissed me" Iris said opening the door.

When Iris opened she waited for Shanks to walk in first but he didn't a smirk soon formed on his face Iris rolled her eyes the smile still on her face

"please come in Shanks" she said making Shanks chuckle

"why thank you" he said walking in Iris soon fallowed

"nice place" Shanks said looking around

"thanks" Iris said closing the door.

Shanks turned around

"Iris come with me" he said making Iris's eyes go wide

"what" she said

"come with me and the crew" he said walking closer

"Shanks I-I-I can't" Iris said looking away

"why not" Shanks said

"I just can't Shanks I have people here I can't leave now" Iris said walking passed him into her bedroom Shanks fallowed her

"…I understand" he said making Iris look at him

"thank you" she said

"now where were we" Shanks said taking off his hat placing it on the night stand. A giggle left Iris lips

"I don't remember" Iris said sitting on the bed

"let me remind you" he said walking over to her taking his cloak and shirt off leaving him in his pants

"my my" said Iris smirking

"Iris" whispered Shanks.

Shanks's hand went to Iris cheek

"Shanks" Iris said standing up wrapped her arms around Shanks's neck kissing his cheek then his lips. Shanks arm wrapped around Iris waist pulling her closer him her lips so soft so loving.

When Iris and Shanks broke apart for air something that came out of his mouth that shocked Iris

"I love you" he whispered as he went in for another kiss.

Iris and Shanks broke apart once more

"I love you" she said blushing.

Shanks took off Iris dress throwing it across the room leaving her in her undergarments

"Shanks" she whispered as she began to take his pants off.

Iris and Shanks made love that night...

Iris opened her eyes to see Shanks sleeping face

"so it wasn't a dream" she whispered as her hand touched his face a giggle soon left Iris lips

"I'm shocked he doesn't sleep in that straw hat" she said sitting up a sigh left her lips thinking about her child at Mai's house

'should I tell him.." Iris thought getting out of bed grabbing a red dress out of her chest at the end of the bed

'would he want Keiko' Iris thought looking up to see Shanks roll over still sleeping

'if he does would he stay' Iris putting her dress on.

Iris soon walked into the kitchen

'I can't do that to him' she thought running her fingers threw her hair

'have him here with us being miserable' Iris walked around the kitchen

'he doesn't need a family to hold him down…' Iris thought sighing.

Iris walked over to the table leaning on it she soon put her hand around her neck to feel her necklace from Keiko

"Keiko" whispered Iris

"what" said a voice Iris turned around to see Shank fully dressed the straw hat rested on his head

"nothing" Iris said looking away

"your leaving now aren't you" Iris asked sighing Shanks nodded

"walk me to the dock" he asked making Iris look at him once more

"of course" she replied.

Iris and Shanks walked to the dock the morning air blew coldly making Iris frown

"we're see each other again" Shanks said holding his hat

"and when we do I'll take you with me" he said smirking making Iris look away

'if you only knew' she thought

"till then" Iris said as she and Shanks reached the dock "

till then" Shanks repeated leaning in kissing Iris cheek

"Shanks" Iris said looking at him

"hmmm" he said grabbing her hand kissing it.

Iris sighed

"see you soon" she said Shanks nodded and walked away.

Tears started to poor down Iris face as she watched Shanks broad the ship.

Iris watched as the ship sailed away

"Iris" said a voice Iris dried her tears and turned around to see Mai and Keiko

"Keiko" Iris said walking to them Mai handed Keiko over to Iris. Keiko's small arms wrapped around her mother's neck

"my baby girl" whispered Iris as she kissed the top of Keiko's head

"he was here" Mai asked making Iris nodded.

Days turned into weeks, week turned into months

A knock came at Iris's door Iris walked out of her bedroom to her front door opening it to see Mai

"please come in" Iris said moving aside to let Mai in

"when I got your message I had to hurry over what's wrong" Mai said walking in and turning to face Iris who closed the door

"I'm pregnant" whispered Iris

"what" Mai said shocked

"when with who" Mai asked Iris closed her eyes

"oh Iris not him" Mai said Iris nodded

"does Keiko know he was here" Mai said making Iris sigh

"no" she whispered

"does he know he as a daughter" Mai said Iris opened her eyes and looked at Mai

"I couldn't tell him" she said making Mai sigh

"send him a massage tell him he has a daughter and a child on the way" Mai said.

Tears started to poor down Iris face

"I can't" she whispered

"why can't you" Mai said crossing her arms

"I just can't do that to him" Iris said whipping his tears

"to him! What about you! What about Keiko what about your unborn child" Mai shouted at Iris who looked away from her

"what are you going to do Iris" Mai said shaking her head

"I don't know Mai I don't know" Iris said

"I'll help you as much as I can" Mai said

"thank you Mai" Iris said.

Iris gave birth to another daughter. Her hair red like her father and sister and the eyes the bluest of the blue she shared with her mother and sister. Iris named her youngest Kiyomi in memory of Hark and his wife...


	3. Chapter 3 A mother's love

Iris sat down at the dinner table a sigh left her lips as she grabbed a letter that rested in front of her, she then opened the letter and started to read

_'Dear Iris,_

_The sea is such a big place, I can't tell you how many pirates I almost ran into._

_I am coming up on my three year anniversary with Cho, He's wonderful Iris I couldn't ask for a better husband. I am so expecting my first child! I couldn't ask for a better life._

_So how are you Iris? How are Keiko and Kiyomi? Keiko would be nine right and Kiyomi seven? _

_It seems like years since I last saw you. I hope you're doing fine and give your girls a hug for me._

_From Mai_

_P.S Have you heard anything….'_

A smiled touched Iris's lips as she read the letter, a single tear left her eyes as she read the last part just thinking about him broke her heart but she had to be strong for her girls. A cough soon came out of her mouth Iris brought her hand to her mouth. The cough seemed to never stop, when she finally stopped coughing she looked at her hand to see blood

"No." she whispered getting up running to the sink washing her hands. When Iris was done she looked down at her hands to see them shaking

"Mommy." said a voice. Iris turned around to see Kiyomi standing there with her teddy bear close to her body

"Yes angel what is it?" Iris said walking towards her child.

"I had a bad dream." Kiyomi said

"oh angel do you want to talk about it?" Iris asked bending down to Kiyomi's height, hugging her

"No..." whispered Kiyomi sniffling

"Well I'm here if you want to talk about it." Iris said as she let go of Kiyomi.

"Would you like something to eat?" Iris said standing up

"I'm good." Kiyomi said walking over to the table sitting down on one of the chairs. A smile touched Iris's lips as she watched her youngest daughter

"Your beautiful." Iris said kissing the top of her head. Kiyomi looked up at her mother her blue eyes showed happiness

"I love you mommy." she said making Iris smile,

"Where is Keiko?" Kiyomi asked sitting her teddy on the table.

"She went to the dock with Akio." Iris said walking over to the sink.

Iris smiled as she turned around to see Kiyomi drawing

"What are you drawing." Iris asked walking over looking over Kiyomi's shoulder. Iris smiled looking at the picture

"Who's that?" Iris said pointing to a girl in the picture

"That's Keiko, you and me." Kiyomi said smiling pointing to them,

"And who's that there?" Iris said pointing to it.

"That's daddy." Kiyomi said. Iris frowned looking at the picture

"It's lovely." she said finally finding her voice.

The door slammed opened making Iris and Kiyomi jump

"Keiko." Iris said smiling at her eldest child

"Leave me alone!" Keiko said running passed her and into her room.

"Keiko!" Iris yelled after her.

"Kiyomi stay here." Iris said as she walked down the hallway to Keiko's room. Kiyomi tilled her head to the side and hopped down from the chair

"No way I'm I being left out." Kiyomi said running down the hallway. She stopped in front of Keiko's bedroom door to see it open a crack.


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye's Saddest Word

"Keiko, honey what's wrong" said Iris as she sat on the bed next to Keiko

"Go away." Keiko said bring her knees up to her chin,

"Keiko." Iris said putting her hand on her back

"what happened?" Iris asked.

"Nothing." Keiko said as she looked away

"why! Why won't you just leave me alone?" Keiko asked

"because I care." Iris said.

"No you don't care" Keiko said glaring at her mother,

"what why would you even say that" Iris said hurt

"Keiko what happened tell me now" Iris said raising her voice,

"Akio he-he" Keiko said laying down on her bed bring a pillow to her face "

what about Akio" Iris said grabbing the pillow, removing the pillow off her child's face. Keiko started to breathe heavy

"Keiko. Keiko claim down" Iris said touching her daughters face,

"tell me what happened from the beginning" she said. Keiko nodded

"Akio asked me to go with him to the dock, but when I got their he was with Misa and Junko" Keiko said rubbing her eyes

"and" Iris said

"he said it would just be the two of us…then when I walked closer they were talking about me…saying I'm ugly that no one could ever like me"

Keiko said biting her lip as tears built up in her eyes,

"oh Keiko" Iris said grabbing her daughter bring her into a hug.

"They called me a freak…" Keiko said bring her hands to her eyes.

"sh sh sweetie don't you listen to them! Your beautiful so beautiful and dont you forget it" Iris said kissing her child's head

"you're not a freak your anything but…someday your meet a guy that loves you for you" Iris said smiling

"really" Keiko said making Iris smile

"of course" she said kissing her head

"Mama! Will I met someone too" said a voice, Keiko and Iris looked over to see Kiyomi standing there smiling

"why of course! Both of my girls will find someone, i just know it" she said.

"I don't want to go to bed" Kiyomi said crossing her arms

"come on Kiyomi" Keiko said grabbing her sister's hand. Iris watched both of her girls walk down the hallway she couldn't help but smile but that smile turned into a frown for she began to cough. When Iris was done coughing she looked at her hand to see blood

"not again" she whispered as she washed her hands

"mom are you coming" she heard Keiko yelled

"yes" Iris yelled back.

Iris walked into Keiko's room to see her reading a book

"don't stay up to late" Iris said kissing her head

"okay mom" she said turning the page. Iris smiled at her child

"I love you Keiko" she said walking to the door

"I love you too mom" Keiko said smiling back at her mom.

"see you in the morning" Iris said

"mom" Keiko said making Iris stop

"yes" she said

"can the three of us walk around the beach" Keiko said making Iris smile

"you bet cha " she said walking away.

Iris made her way into Kiyomi room to see her sitting there holding her teddy bear

"mommy" she said making Iris giggle

"what" Kiyomi said

"you look so cute" Iris said walking over to her bed

"lay with me" Kiyomi asked making Iris nod,

"Tell me a story" Kiyomi said as Iris and she got into the bed

"hmm what do you want to hear about" Iris asked playing with Kiyomi's hair

"how you met daddy" whispered Kiyomi as she closed her eyes. Iris looked down sadly at her child

"well it was a sunny day I was waiting table, when Mai came running in telling me there was a pirate ship docked at the dock and-" Iris stopped talking when she saw Kiyomi sound asleep

"goodnight sweetie" she said kissing her head. Iris slowly got out of Kiyomi bed and blew the candle out beside her.

Iris walked into her bed

"its freezing" she whispered as she walked over to her bed before she got there, she stopped and looked on her dresser to see the picture Kiyomi drew. A smile touched her face as she reached over and grabbed it

"my little angles" she whispered as she ran her hand across it. Iris then began to cough she brought her free hand to her was dripping from her hand onto picture her held. Iris began to cough harder and harder before she knew it she was lying on the ground not moving…not breathing…


	5. Chapter 5 Forever and always

Kiyomi slowly sat up from her bed, her teddy bear in her hand. A yawn left her lips as she rubbed her eyes

"Mommy" she whispered slowly getting out bed. The tried child opened her bedroom door

"Mommy" she called out walking to her mother's room. Kiyomi opened her mother's door softly

"mommy" she called out once more but stopped.

"MOMMY" yelled Kiyomi dropping her teddy bear running to her mother's side

"mommy" Kiyomi said bending down next to her, tears started to poor down the seven years old face.

"Mommy" Kiyomi said tapping her mother's trying to wake her

"mommy" as Kiyomi talked her voice began to crack.

"MOMMY" screamed Kiyomi hugging her mother's dead body.

Keiko shot up from her bed when she heard Kiyomi scream

"I bet she had a bad dream again" Keiko said getting out of bed. As Keiko opened her door she could hear Kiyomi crying

"shh Keiko it's only a dream" Keiko said walking into her sisters room to find it empty,

"Kiyomi" Keiko said looking around Keiko eyes landed on Kiyomi's teddy bear

"Kiyomi" Keiko called out again walking towards their mothers room. Keiko walked in the room

"Mom make Kiy-"Keiko started to say but stopped seeing their mother dead, blood around her. Tears started to come down her face

"Keiko make mommy wake up" said Kiyomi blood on her face. Keiko started to back up

"no" she whispered. Keiko then turned around and headed towards the front door swing it open

"HELP SOMEONE PLEASE" Keiko yelled running around the village. Keiko stopped in front of a couple

"what's wrong" asked the women

"please help my mom she-she won't wake up" Keiko said crying

"lead the way" said the man.

"KIYOMI" yelled Keiko as she ran into the house the couple right behind her.

"This way" Keiko said as more tears started to poor down her face. She led the couple into her mother's room. A gasp escaped the women's lips

"go get help" said the man. The woman nodded and ran out of the house Keiko watched as the man walked over to Kiyomi

"come here" he said picking her up

"no put me down! No" Kiyomi said thrashing around

"shh it's okay" he said setting her by Keiko. Keiko wrapped her arms around Kiyomi

"Mommy" whispered Kiyomi crying, Keiko's eyes never left their mother's dead body.

A few days have passed since Iris's death; Keiko and Kiyomi now live in an orphanage. Keiko couldn't get that image of their mothers dead body from her mind. She would often stay in bed just sitting there starring at nothing.

"Keiko" whispered Kiyomi as she walked over to her sister

"what" whispered Keiko as she looked out the window.

"Do you think we will ever see mommy again" asked Kiyomi looking down. Keiko turned around and looked at her sister with anger in her eyes

"no stupid! She's dead we will never see her again" Keiko shouted at her. Kiyomi looked up at her sister tears started to come down her face. Keiko frowned then looked away from her crying sister. The door opened and walked in the caretaker

"Kiyomi someone is here to see you" she said smiling. Kiyomi and Keiko looked at the caretaker

"who" asked Keiko

"a forever home" she said making Keiko eyes go wide

"come along" she said smiling. Kiyomi looked at the caretaker then at Keiko who frowned, Kiyomi sniffled then walked walk towards the caretaker.

Keiko sighed as she sat on her dirty old bed

"you alright Keiko" said a girl with long brown hair

"I'm fine" Keiko said biting her lip

"I heard little Kiyomi is going with that family that came to see her, isn't that wonderful" she said smiling

"no it's not" Keiko said glaring at the girl. The girl frowned then jumped off of Keiko's bed. Keiko brought her knees up to her chest

"I won't lose you too" whispered Keiko.

Kiyomi walked into the bedroom her head down tears pouring down her face

"I don't want to leave Keiko" whispered Kiyomi as she walked over to her old bed

"Kiyomi" said a voice making Kiyomi turn around to see her sister standing there

"I'm sorry" Keiko said walking to her younger sister throwing her arms around her pulling her into a hug

"I don't want to leave you" cried Kiyomi into her sisters shoulder

"you won't have to" whispered Keiko.

"What do you mean" whispered Kiyomi

"when the moon is at its highest we're run for it" whispered Keiko into Kiyomi's ear.

The moon light the sky as Keiko and Kiyomi stuck out of the orphanage

"where to now" whispered Kiyomi

"…home we need to get stuff" Keiko said looking at her sister who nodded. Keiko and Kiyomi stood in front of their house the doors and the windows boarded up

"no" whispered Keiko as she ran to the door. Keiko tried to pull off the boards but it was no use

"Keiko" said Kiyomi

"what" said Keiko crying

"I know a way we can get in" she said walking around the house

"what" said Keiko fallowing her. Kiyomi stopped in front of a window that only had one board on it

"that will be easy to take off" Keiko said smirk

"good eye" she said.

Keiko and Kiyomi stood in their living room

"go pack some clothes" Keiko said to Kiyomi who nodded and walked down the hallway. Kiyomi stopped walking and looked into their mother's bedroom

"Kiyomi go" Keiko said walking up beside her. Kiyomi looked down and nodded. Keiko watched as Kiyomi walked into her room. Keiko walked into their mother's room, Keiko looked down at the blood stained floor

"mom" she whispered shaking her head she then bent down looking under her bed. Keiko pulled out a red box with flowers on it.

Keiko slowly opened the box to see letters "Mai, Mai, Mai" Keiko said going through some letters.

"Thanks mom" Keiko said as she grabbed a bag of money. As Keiko went to close the box Keiko saw something stuck under the lid

"what's this" whispered Keiko as she grabbed the letter

"all done" Kiyomi said walking into the room. Her blue eyes landed on the blood stained on the floor

"come here Kiyomi" Keiko said opening the letter. Kiyomi walked over and sat next to her sister

"what's that" she said

"I don't know" Keiko replied. Keiko began to read the letter

_"Dear Shanks,_

_It's been years since I last saw you, so much as changed_

_I meant to tell you this when I saw you seven years ago but we have a child… a daughter her name is Keiko._

_I am also pregnant we are expecting, I couldn't find the words to tell you, _

_And I am truly sorry for that my love, I wanted you to be there for our children but that was selfish of me _

_I understand that now, that is why I am writing this letter to you,_

_I understand if you don't want to be here for them or for me but I had to tell you. I understand if you want to be a pirate I just had to share my feelings._

_Forever and Always Iris"_

"Shanks" said Kiyomi, a smile formed on Keiko lips

"we're going to find him" Keiko said standing up grabbing the bag of money "

but we don't know what he looks like" Kiyomi said standing up

"look for a picture" Keiko said walking over to their mother's dresser. Kiyomi jumped onto their mother's bed, Kiyomi lifted her mother's pillow to find a picture

"Keiko" Kiyomi said turning to over to see a man with red hair and a straw hat

"that's him" Keiko said reading the wanted poster

"let's find him" Keiko said taking the wanted poster and the letter their mother wrote

"and become pirates" said Kiyomi. Keiko smirked and nodded

"and become pirates"


	6. Chapter 6 Deal with a clown

Keiko and Kiyomi walked down a hill

"come on hurry up Kiyomi" Keiko said running down the hill towards the dock

"hey, wait up" Kiyomi said running after her

"hurry up slow poke" Keiko said. Kiyomi and Keiko made it down the hill and too the docks

"come on we have to hurry" Keiko said grabbing their bags putting them in a small boat

"what. why?" asked Kiyomi as she watched her sister.

"The sun is about to rise" Keiko said turning to Kiyomi.

"Come on, get into the boat" Keiko said helping her sister into the boat

"isn't this stealing" asked Kiyomi as she took a seat

"borrowing" Keiko said smiling at her.

"will we ever come back " asked Kiyomi as Keiko untried the boat

"...no" Keiko replied pushing the boat into the water. Keiko then jumped onto the boat

"we're never coming back" Keiko said.

"how are we going to find him" Kiyomi asked as Keiko began to row

"there should be a island north from here, we will go there and see if anyone has seen him" she said making Kiyomi nod

"don't worry Kiyomi, we're find him" Keiko said smiling

"I know we will" Kiyomi said smiling back.

"Keiko, I'm hungry" whined Kiyomi as she looked at her sister. A sigh left Keiko lips

"I don' know what to tell you…seeing as you ATE ALL THE FOOD" shouted Keiko, Kiyomi looked away from her sister and rolled her eyes

"I saw that" Keiko mumbled.

"We have to at least have something" asked Kiyomi holding her stomach

"nope you ate the last grape last night" Keiko said

"and you didn't even save me half" Keiko mumbled

"sorry" said Kiyomi whispered.

"When are we going to the next island" asked Kiyomi

"any day now" said Keiko smiling

"you said, that three days ago" mumbled Kiyomi. Keiko growled at her sister

"well sorry" she said crossing her arms. A sigh left the seven years old lips. Kiyomi then looked at the ocean to see a fish jump out of the water.

A smile broke out on Kiyomi face

"fish" she said leaning over to edge of the boat

"Kiyomi stop" Kieko said grabbing Kiyomi's shoulder making her sit

"baka you could have fell in" Keiko said sighing

"sorry" mumbled Kiyomi

"it's fine" Keiko said running her fingers threw her short red hair

"but we could eat fish" Kiyomi said smiling

"fish" Keiko repeated.

"Raw fish" said Keiko. Kiyomi nodded

"it's something" she said. Keiko sighed

"we don't have fishing pole" she said Kyomi smiled sweetly at her sister

"oh no way" Keiko said waving her hands

"come on please sis" Kiyomi begged

"no not the puppy dog eyes" Keiko said looking away.

"Come on Keiko, we haven't eaten in days" Kiyomi asked

"plus your one of the best swimmers I know" she said smiling causing Keiko to sigh once more.

"You so owe me" Keiko said taking off her shoes

"now stay here and don't move" Keiko said jumping into the water

"I'll be back" Keiko said going underwater

"thanks sissy" Kiyomi said as she watched her sister swim under the water.

A few moments passed and Kiyomi watched the water waiting for her sister.

"Come on hurry Keiko" said Kiyomi worry in her voice. As soon as the word left the child's mouth her sister come up breathing heavy

"Keiko" said Kiyomi

"I..Found..Something…going…back…Under" she said trying to catch her breath

"what" Kiyomi said but I was too late Keiko went back underwater

"SISSY" shouted Kiyomi leaning over the boat. A few moments has passed Kiyomi looked around scared,

"relax I'm right here" said a voice Kiyomi looked behind her to see her sister swimming near the boat

"now help me get this up" she said. Kiyomi nodded and went to the other side of the boat

"be careful it's heavy" Keiko said. Keiko handed Kiyomi and huge chest

"eh" Kiyomi said as she grabbing it setting it down

"where is the fish" asked Kiyomi as Keiko climbed onto the boat

"the fish" Keiko asked as she took a seat

"is food all you think about" Keiko asked. Kiyomi smiled then nodded

"I'm a growing girl" she said, a sigh left Keiko's lips

"I couldn't catch any fish" she said making Kiyomi frown

"but I did find this chest" Keiko said smiling pointing at it

"there could be treasure" Keiko said smirking

"treasure" repeated Kiyomi. Keiko nodded

"but how are we going to get it open. It's locked" Kiyomi said pointing to it.

"I got it" Keiko said pulling out a knife.

"where did you get that" said a shocked Kiyomi

"from the house" whispered Keiko looking down.

"anyway lets open it" Keiko said looking up Kiyomi looked sadly at her sister but nodded. Keiko put her knife in the key hole and stared to move it up and now. Kiyomi bit her lip watching her.

The chest soon opened Keiko and Kiyomi looked into the chest

"it's food' Kiyomi said gabbing one of the fruits, Keiko grabbed the other

"hmm they sure look weird" Keiko said looking at hers, It was shaped like an apple it was blue with white dots

"so it's food" Kiyomi said happily. Keiko looked up at her sisters to see it yellow with pink lines "eh I don't know" Keiko said looking at hers

"eh no favor" Kiyomi said Keiko looked up

"WHAT! YOU ATE IT" shouted Keiko

"eh" Kiyomi said shrugging, a burp soon came from her mouth making her giggle. Keiko rolled her eyes and ate her fruit

"not bad" Keiko said

"I'm still hungry" Kiyomi said.

"KEIKO" yelled Kiyomi shocked

"what" Keiko said, she then looked down to see she was sinking threw the boat

"AHH" she yelled looking around

"Kiyomi help-" Keiko stopped seeing her sister laying on the floor not moving nor breathing.

"Kiyomi" said Keiko as tears started to poor down her face. Why why was this happening

"Sissy" said a voice Keiko turned her head to see Kiyomi staying there

"Kiyomi" Keiko said shocked. Keiko watched as she disappeared

"KIYOMI" yelled Keiko

'what's happening' she thought

"ow my head" said Kiyomi. Keiko looked to see Kiyomi standing up

"help" whispered Keiko to Kiyomi.

Kiyomi grabbed Keiko's hand and pulled her up. Keiko breathed in and out as she leaned back on the side of the boat

"what's happening " asked Kiyomi as she did the same

"I don't know" Keiko said looking in the chest

"but I bet it has something to do with those fruit" Keiko said her eyes landed on a letter in the chest

"what does it say" asked Kiyomi as Keiko pulled it out

_"'Err whoever you are_

_You have come across two special rare devil fruits _

_Hada Hada No and Tel Tel As-"_

Keiko read

"what else does it say" Kiyomi asked

"I can't make out the rest" Keiko said sighing

"sissy…what are devil fruits?" asked Kiyomi

"no idea" Keiko said setting the letter in the chest.

"What's that" Kiyomi said pointing Keiko turned around to see boat coming their way

"get back Kiyomi" Keiko said getting up, her legs shaking. Keiko and Kiyomi watched as the boat pulled up beside them

"Sissy it's a clown" whispered Kiyomi. Keiko watched as the clowns eye twitched

"uh sorry about her but have you seen this man" Keiko said showing him the wanted poster. The clown's eye widened as he grabbed it from her hand

"SHANKS" he yelling making Kiyomi step back. A smile formed on Keiko's face

"you know him" she asked

"that stupid good for nothing-" the clown said as he mumbled a bunch of words

"you know our dad" Kiyomi asked blinking. The clown looked closely at Keiko and Kiyomi

"hmm" he said his eyes then traveled to the chest at the end of the boat. His eyes went wide as he jumped onto Keiko's and Kiyomi's boat causing it to shake

"what do you think you're doing" said Keiko said putting her hands on her hips

"the devil fruits where are they" he said looking around the chest

"we" Keiko started

"ate them" Kiyomi finished. The clown looked at them then he turned his back to us

"what the" Keiko said as she heard him talking to himself. He then turned around and smirked at us

"let's make a deal" he said

"what's the deal" Keiko said

"I'll help you find your 'daddy' if stay and join my crew till we find him" he said smirking Keiko bit her lip

"deal" she said, Kiyomi watched her sister smirk

"what" Kiyomi whispered Keiko turned to her little sister

"this means we will find him faster" Keiko said smiling making Kiyomi smile.

"what do they call you" Keiko said

"Buggy, Captain Buggy"


End file.
